The Flock Goes to Prom
by clr8675309
Summary: The flock has been making an attempt at normalcy a fews years after their adventure in Antarctica. Fax AND Eggy. Special shout-out to my friend Sarah, who's writing a fanfic for me for my birthday. That's in December. And it's March. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"How do I look?" I asked my mom, Dr. Martinez as I spun around in my prom dress. I know what you're thinking, and usually, I wouldn't be wearing a dress; they're too girly, too restricting, and too hard too fight in. But, since saving the world, the flock and I have been going to school like _normal_ kids for once, and I figured, 'What the hey?.' But, just in case, I'm wearing shorts and a tank top under my prom dress.

"Oh, honey," she exclaimed. "It's perfect! You look so beautiful." She was almost in tears. Even though it had been four years since I found out, I still had trouble believing that she was actually my mom. It gave me chills just thinking about it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ready to go?" Fang asked as he entered the room, shielding his eyes.

"I'm going to go check on Ella," Dr. Martinez said, taking the hint.

I laughed as Fang bumped into my nightstand. "Leave the blind guy act to Iggy, Fang," I teased.

He uncovered his eyes. "Woah," he said. "You look li-" Fang stopped.

"I look like what?" I asked. _Watch your step Fang._

"You look like…you're almost ready," he answered. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Okay," I said, turning back to the mirror. I was stunned at how _girly_ I looked, how _sophisticated_, cuz' you know that's just me in a nutshell.

I went to the closet and grabbed the silver high heels my mom had picked out to go with my light blue dress. Once again, I know what you're thinking: _High heels?_ Let me answer your questions right here: the only reason I agreed to wear high heels is because I figured, if I got in a fight, I could use the height to my advantage and a good, hard kick to the right place world have 'em rollin' on the floor. And if that didn't work out, I could take them off, throw them at my assailant and run like hell.

I strapped them on and practiced walking around my room, in an attempt to look graceful, another thing I'm known for. I looked at myself once more in the mirror and walked out of my room, down the hallway. Ella came out of her room wearing a strapless scarlet prom dress. I still couldn't believe that I had a sister, or that she could look this beautiful.

"They're coming!" Iggy shouted loud enough for Dr. Martinez to hear.

"Wait!" Dr. Martinez said as she raced from the kitchen to the bottom of the steps with the video camera, still wearing her apron. She must've been baking.

"Mom," I said, trying to hide the fact that I was actually enjoying this. God, it felt so good to say that.

"What?" she argued. "My daughters are going to prom. I wanna remember this."

I rolled my eyes and started to slowly walk down the stairs, Ella following close behind.

Fang and Iggy greeted us when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well don't you two look spiffy?" I teased about their tuxes. Fang blushed.

Iggy looked impatient. "Okay, we gotta get going'," Iggy said nervously.

"Yeah, we gotta go pick up Ig's date!" Fang joked. Iggy punched him in the arm.

"Ok, that's enough," Dr. Martinez said, breaking up the 'fight'. "Let's all get in the car. We don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, 'cuz out of everything else, we're worried about tardiness," I muttered under my breath. Fang smirked.

"Where to Iggy?" Dr. Martinez asked as we piled into the car.

"About three miles due east, turn right, then four miles north," he replied.

I leaned forward. "English, Ig." He nodded.

"Right, um, it's on Dardelle I think," he said.

"Ok, I know exactly where that is," Dr. Martinez assured as she pulled out of the driveway.

We drove to Iggy's date's house, silent most of the way except for my mom giving Ella her 'safety speech.' I nodded in agreement every-once-in-a-while just in case any of this was directed at me. I looked over at Iggy. His sightless eyes were jumping back and forth, like they always did when he was anxious. His fingers were tapping his knees rapidly and his palms looked sweaty.

We're here, Iggy," Dr. Martinez said as we pulled up to the house. It looked fairly nice, with an open black barred-gate leading to the doorway.

"Go get em' tiger," I said supportively, placing my hand on his shoulder. Iggy let out a deep breath and slowly opened the car door. I patted his shoulder as he cautiously exited the car.

Iggy walked up to the house, as if he had done it a million times, and rang the doorbell, A tall redheaded girl answered the door, wearing a stunning white halter topped dress. I looked over at Fang, who had perked up in the last few seconds. Have I mentioned how much he likes redheads? Anyway, she leaned over and hugged Iggy, waved good-bye to someone inside, then closed the door behind her. I jumped in the back seat with Fang as Iggy led his date to the car.

"Just can't get enough of me, can ya?" he joked.

"Shut up," I said, playfully punching him in the arm. He rubbed it, pretending it hurt. I smirked.

When Iggy got to the car with his date, he opened the door and ushered her in, taking the seat closest to the door. She was laughing like he had just said something absolutely hilarious.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," he said between giggles. She held out her hand out for me to shake. I took it reluctantly. "What's your name?"

"Max," I said. "And this is Nick and that's Ella."

She turned and looked at everybody. "Nice to meet you," she said a little too politely, like she was overcompensating. She studied me and Fang closely. "Are you two, like, going together?" she asked. I saw Dr. Martinez raise her eyebrows in the rearview mirror.

Fang and I looked at each other. "Ummm……No," I said smoothly. _Boy do I have a way with words._

"_Okay," she said uncaringly. She turned back to start talking with Iggy._

"_Keep an eye on her," I said loud enough for only Fang to hear._

"_Got it," he whispered back._

_We finally got to the dance and Dr. Martinez took one last picture before driving away._

"_I'm not crying," she explained. "I'm just happy."_

"_Bye, mom," Ella said. She kissed her cheek and turned around to rejoin the group as Dr. Martinez drove away._

"_So let's get this party started," Sarah said. She took Iggy's hand and started running towards the school gym, putting all of us on edge._

"_Definitely watch her." _


	2. Chapter 2

When we walked into the school gym, I tensed immediately. The gym was dark, even with my raptor vision, packed with people dancing, and the speakers provided a constant wall of sound. I looked at Fang, who was doing a subtle automatic 360, and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm gonna go check on Iggy," I said. Fang nodded.

I waded my way through the gym, looking for Iggy, wondering what he was thinking and if he was okay, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, startled, thinking it was Fang.

"Hey, I'm Devin," he said, smiling. "You wanna dance?"

"Yeah, okay," I said, not really sure what I was agreeing to, still frantically searching for Iggy. There!

Devin took my hand and placed it on his shoulder, cupping his other hand around my waist. I instantly went on high alert, then remembered the safety precautions I had taken just in case. He started rocking me slowly; left, right, left, right. I kept my eye on Iggy, who looked like he was starting to have some trouble with Sarah.

When the song was over, Devin leaned closer. "I've had fun dancing with you," he said.

"Me too," I said, my eyes still locked an Iggy.

He leaned in even closer and I ducked at the last second. Surely he didn't think I was going to kiss him; we'd only met a second ago.

"What wrong, baby," Devin asked, reaching out and grabbing my wrist. "Aren't you having fun?" he pulled me closer.

"Yeah," I said, not really paying attention. I looked back to where Iggy was a second ago. _Crap, I lost him. _I pulled my wrist back knocking him off balance. "Uh, I gotta go," I said, turning around to walk away.

He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to turn back around. "Come on, baby," he said, starting to annoy me. "We were just getting to know each other." He held me tight and leaned in to kiss me.

"No, I gotta go," I said, struggling against him. I jabbed my heel down hard making him wince, but he held his grip and kissed me, as I tried to loosen his hold on my arms.

"She said no," a voice said from behind me. Fang. Devin let go of me and turned to face him. "I think you should stop." Even in the darkness I saw the slight clench in his jaw, his fists already curling, a pure Fang rage that made my blood run cold.

"Oh, you think?" Devin asked, throwing down my wrists. I took a step back and rubbed them, rage building inside me. I watched to see what Fang was going to do next. "Well, I'm kinda in the middle of something, so if you could just scram," he said turning back towards me.

"Big mistake," Fang warned.

"Look, will you just back off?" Devin said turning back to Fang, nostrils flaring.

Fang rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful. "No," he said. I giggled.

Devin looked like a bull ready to charge, his teeth clenched, nostrils flaring, trying to look intimidating. If I didn't intervene soon, there was going to be a fight. "Ok guys, that's-"

"Stay out of this!" Devin said, motioning me away. That did it.

He turned Fang again, blood lust in his eyes.

"Bigger mistake," Fang had time to warn before I attacked. I snapped a hard kick to the back of Devin's knees and he fell to the gym floor.

"Told you," Fang said looking down at him. "Told you twice."

"You're gonna pay for that," Devin spat at me as he got up. He rushed towards me, intent on showing me who's boss. Yeah, like that was going to go over real well.

Fang calmly stood between me and Devin, daring him to keep coming. There was a silent stand-off for about 10 seconds while Devin sized up his competition. Apparently he miscalculated because he kept going and going and going; straight into Fang's fist. Fang punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the gut, watching him fall to the ground, clutching his gut in pain. Satisfied that Devin wouldn't bother me anymore, he turned to me.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," I answered, trying to make myself believe it. Fang gathered me in his arms, stroking my hair, silently assuring me that he was there for me. How could I have been so stupid and put myself in a situation like that, where I wouldn't be able to get away?

Fang pushed me back and looked into my eyes, still holding my shoulders. "Did you find Iggy?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"I did, but that Devin asked me to dance and I thought I'd be able to talk to him right after that song, but then…" I pointed to Devin.

"Max…" Fang began.

"Yeah I know it was stupid," I admitted. "Let's just find Iggy, make sure he's okay."

Fang nodded, deciding not to pick this battle. "Okay," he said in agreement.

We found Iggy in the corner of the refreshments room. He was at a table by himself, his sightless eyes staring into space.

"What's wrong Ig?" I asked as I sat down across from his at the table. Fang sat next to me.

"She dumped me," Iggy said. "She dumped me 'cause I'm blind." "What?!" I said surprised. Iggy had never had trouble with being blind before, unless we moved the furniture or something. I never thought that his blindness would get in the way of his love life, too.

"She found some other guy hwo could dance and wasn't blind, wouldn't step on her feet and she dumped me," Iggy said quietly. "I think his name was Kevin or something."

Fang and I looked at each other. "She's in for a surprise," I mumbled.

"This sucks!" Iggy said, anger building in him. He slammed his plastic cup down on the table.

"Iggy…" I began, but he stopped me.

"No! Don't even pull that crap the she just wasn't right for me of she's stupid for dumping me because she didn't get time to see 'the real me.'" Iggy blasted, nostrils flaring. "The truth is, I'm _blind._ You guys don't know what it's like and it's always going to get in my way." He stood dup angrily, crushed his cup in his hands and started to leave. "I'm outta here," he said, throwing his cup down.

"Iggy, wai-," I said getting up. Fang grabbed my arm.

"Let him go," Fang said calmly. It kinda creeped me out how he could always be so calm in a situation like this. "He just needs to blow off some steam. He'll be back."

"I hope so," I accidentally said out loud.

Fang took my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "It'll be okay," he said reassuringly. "Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Ella's Point of View

I watched as Iggy stormed out of the dance, alone, and followed to see what was wrong.

"Iggy!," I yelled as I ran toward him. "Iggy, wait!"

"What?" he said sourly as he turned around. Something must've happened.

"I just wanted to see it you're okay," I said concerned. "I saw you storm out of the dance and I got worried."

"Well, I'm fine," he said through clenched jaws. He started to walk away.

"No, you're not," I said, grabbed his arm and turning him around. "I know you better than that and I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what happen-."

"She dumped me okay!" he said angrily, pulling his arm away. "She dumped me 'cause I'm blind."

"Iggy," I said, trying to comfort him. I reached out and touched his arm. He pulled it away. "Iggy, listen." He turned around and faced me, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. "I'm not going to say that crap you're expecting about her being stupid and yada yada, but I will say that you're a great guy and if she wasn't the one, she wasn't the one. I mean, you asked her to one dance, right? What did you expect to marry her?" I paused for a second and studied his solemn face, still tense and full of hurt but starting to relax. I was going to say something else but he stopped me.

"Ella," he said calmly. "I'm _blind,_ I always will be. It's just so frustrating. Every time I think I'm adjusted to being blind something like this slaps me in the face. I just…I just don't get it."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," I said slowly. I took a deep breath. "I think it's kinda cute."

He looked up. "What do you mean?" he asked, curious.

"I mean, it's kinda cute how you're always feeling your way around the house, stumbling when we move something, how you use my belt loop to lead you around the Wal-Mart," I said, blushing. Thank God he couldn't see that. "I don't know, I probably sound stupid so I'll just shut up now." I turned to walk away.

"Don't go," he said, startling me. "I mean, thanks." He blushed.

"You're welcome," I said, staring into his sightless pale eyes. "So, you wanna go back in the dance?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I can't go back in there," Iggy said looking down again, his face sad.

"Ok," I said, trying to think of an alternative. "You wanna dance here?"

He looked up. "There's no music," he said.

"Yes there is," I said, taking his hand. "Don't you hear it?" I placed his hands on my waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. "La…da…dum…la…da…di…." I sang, swaying in time with the fake beat. I looked up and smiled; Iggy's warm face looking down on mine. I stood o my tiptoes and kissed him; he held me closer.

I smiled when we broke apart, knowing things would be different from now on.

"You ready to go back in?" I asked hopefully.

"I would rather stay here all night," he answered. He kissed me again, smiling, the first real Iggy Smile I'd seen all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: This is the fourth and final part of this fanfic. I'm planning on writing another, longer fanfic on Maximum Ride, so keep checking my profile for the new story. I'm hoping to post the first chapter early next week. Ummmm..... I had something else to say but I forgot. Oh yeah! The "Sarah" character (who is a girl by the way, some people seemed confused) was based off one of my best friends because she's writing a fanfic for me called "Maximum Ride Saves the World" by l3lue lvlermaid (Check it out! It's pretty cool!). Anyway, if you ever meet the real Sarah, she's not nearly as bitchy as the one in this story, but she does have red hair..........lol. Enjoy the FAX!!!! **

Max's Point of View

I went to the door, hoping Iggy would be back soon, wondering if he was ok. Fang snuck up behind me and rubbed my shoulders, reassuring me that everything was fine.

"Look," he said, pointing to two figures in the parking lot. "Iggy's fine. He's over there with Ella."

I looked to where he was pointing and saw them there, dancing. "I'm glad he's finally having a good time," I said. Fang nodded.

We were silent for a moment, watching Iggy and Ella.

"You wanna dan-ce?" Fang cracked nervously. I laughed. Here's a guy who could break a man's ribs without trying, and yet he was scared to ask a girl to dance.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to hide my total amusement. It didn't work well.

"Never mind," he said, hurt. I stopped laughing.

"No, what was it?"

Fang scratched the back of his head. "You wanna…dance?" he asked, holding out his right hand.

"Sure," I said, placing my hand onto his.

We walked to the middle of the gym, hand-in-hand, He wrapped his hands around my waist and sparks shot through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into his chest, swaying with the slow music. I looked up to see Fang smiling at me, the kind of Fang smile that makes the sun look like a black hole. I smiled back, watching his eyes flicker brighter as I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said smiling. "You're pretty light on your feet Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome."

"I try," he said, twirling me around. He bent down and kissed me, making me feel like I was floating on a cloud.

"Wow," was all I could say when we broke apart. I rested my head on his chest and hugged him closer, never wanting to let go, ever.


End file.
